ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Area of Effect
Cold Stare is improperly listed as a BLU spell. Edited Wiki accordingly. --External 03:31, 18 February 2009 (UTC) So far I have added all AoE WS/Abilities/Spells done by players except for bard songs. For Corsair I only placed Phantom Roll as it is the ability that runs all of the dice rolls. I believe that the page is much more fleshed out now, although more mob AoE should be added into the first table, there are many more AoE done by mobs in the game. If an entry for a skill/spell a mob does does not already exist, please link the skill/spell back to the mob or family rather than leaving a broken link(this is apparently a policy I wasn't aware of until editing this page as they don't want new pages for mob abilities). --Karthal 14:32, 4 February 2007 (EST) I would like to remove the notorious monster reference as AoE is done by many mobs. I think that all mob and player AoE spells and attacks should be listed, perhaps one day categorized as cone/linear/ect perhaps in a notes section of a table. For mob very-specific AoE, list which mob/family does that ability, IE, only a funguar or Garuda for instance. For non-mob-specific, like poisonga, do not list all mobs that cast it. All castable spells by players that are AoE should also be listed as well as abilities. I may try to make these changes in the future, but was curious what others thought. Karthal 11:52, 3 January 2007 (EST) Well, I added the tables as a possibility for expanding the page... Could be a lot of work, so suggestions on how to expand this are welcome ^^ --Daniel 06:09, 7 July 2006 (PDT) :It should explain the different kinds of AoEs (cones, targeted, radius, etc) and go into detail, as well as providing a list of attacks that fall under each type. --Toksyuryel 23:02, 10 September 2006 (EDT) :Why isn't a Cone AoE, Linear AoE, Rear AoE or other attack types a sub-category of the Area of Effect family- they are all types of AoEs. Llana 02:28, 14 November 2006 (EST) ::I added a revamped general description of what AoE is, and a short rundown on the different types. I didn't add anything on Rear AoE as the main idea with rear attacks are the monster reacting to where it's being hit. Though most of the monsters that react like this react in an AoE fashion (hi2u Fafhogg), it's not necessarily a hand-in-hand association. However, the list is easy enough to add to if anyone feels like it should be here. --Eander 01:46, 4 January 2007 (EST) :::To my knowledge, these are the types of AoE: Targeted (-ga spells), Centered (empty seed (or is this Frontal?)), Linear (don't have an example...), Cone (venom (a fly move that does damage and poisons)), Frontal (might be the same as a cone; don't have an example...), Rear (Spike Flail; might be the same as a cone, but from behind), Breath (fire breath; a type of cone, but not all cones are breaths). I think that if there IS a difference between "cone" and "frontal" (and I suppose "rear") it would have to be the width of the range. Perhaps frontal covers a semi-cicle in front of the mob? I know that Empty Seed does seem to have this kind of a range. --Toksyuryel 11:54, 4 January 2007 (EST)